falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04LaurenPlummer.txt
DLC04CappysCafeIntroScene |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0102688E |before=Keith: Please, just leave me alone. I'm doing my best, okay? |response=Hey! You shoot my help, and you're gonna be the one pushing that broom. You got that, tough guy? |after=PackRaider: Just havin' a little fun, granny. Keepin' the kid on his toes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102688C |before=PackRaider: Just havin' a little fun, granny. Keepin' the kid on his toes. |response=I don't give a mole-rat's ass how many of you Raiders there are. In here, it's my bar an' my rules. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=18 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{Friendly greeting / Happy}'' Was hoping you'd come by, boss. You ain't really seen the park 'til you've stopped in for a drink at Cappy's |after=LaurenPlummer: I can see the question in your eyes. Why ain't she got a collar? You want to take a guess? |abxy=A}} |topic=01038268 |before=Player Default: I assume it's because the gangs trust you not to run off. |response=''{Annoyed the player got it wrong / Irritated}'' Trust? Hell no! A real raider don't trust anyone but himself. |after=LaurenPlummer: The answer is, because they got a healthy mix of fear an' respect, that's why. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01038267 |before=Player Default: I don't really give a shit. |response=''{Annoyed, let down / Irritated}'' Well ain't you a spoilsport. |after=LaurenPlummer: The answer is, because they got a healthy mix of fear an' respect, that's why. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01038266 |before=Player Default: Um... you slipped it off and nobody's noticed yet. |response=''{Amused at the player's stupidity / Disbelief}'' Hah! Not bloody likely! I'd have to have a death wish to try a stunt like that. |after=LaurenPlummer: The answer is, because they got a healthy mix of fear an' respect, that's why. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01038265 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So you're one of the traders who was here before the gangs took over? |response=Damn right! Hell, I'm an institution. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Go on now, take a guess why I ain't got a collar. |after=Player Default: I assume it's because the gangs trust you not to run off. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01038260 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Trust? Hell no! A real raider don't trust anyone but himself. |response=The answer is, because they got a healthy mix of fear an' respect, that's why. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=That, an' the fact I don't take shit from anyone. In here, it's my drinks an' my rules. |after=Player Default: You can keep the collar off. I get the feeling you wouldn't put it on even if I told you to. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103825F |before=Player Default: You can keep the collar off. I get the feeling you wouldn't put it on even if I told you to. |response=''{Amused agreement / Friendly}'' You're right about that, haha. |after=LaurenPlummer: Now what the hell do you want? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103825E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: New boss, new rules. From now on, you wear your collar. |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' What?! You serious? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry, disappointed / Angry}'' Fine, I'll put the damn thing on. I'll even serve you a drink, but I'll still be hopin' you get a knife between the ribs from one of these Raiders. |after=LaurenPlummer: Now what the hell do you want? |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: New boss, new rules. From now on, you wear your collar. |response=''{not bloody likely / Disbelief}'' That'll be the day! Haha! |after=LaurenPlummer: Now what the hell do you want? |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0103825D |before=Player Default: You've got some serious backbone. |response=Around here, backbone's the only thing that'll keep you alive. |after=LaurenPlummer: Now what the hell do you want? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103825C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You want to stay here? Even though you have to work for Raiders? |response=You say "Raiders" like they're somethin' worse than normal folks. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I'll tell you what raiders are. They're people who see the true nature of the world, an' they ain't afraid of it. |after=LaurenPlummer: Now what the hell do you want? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01038257 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're right about that, haha. |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Now what the hell do you want? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: You're right about that, haha. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Now, what I can get you, boss? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01038256 |before=DLC04NPCFLaurenPlummer: Was hoping you'd come by, boss. You ain't really seen the park 'til you've stopped in for a drink at Cappy's |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I can see the question in your eyes. Why ain't she got a collar? You want to take a guess? |after=Player Default: I assume it's because the gangs trust you not to run off. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=0101E38C |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Half joking}'' Really cleaned the Raiders out of here, didn't you? Too bad, they were some of my best customers. So, what are you having? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Strong man like you needs a strong drink, am I right? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Strong woman like you needs a strong drink, am I right? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Thirsty work, runnin' the park. Don't you worry, sweetheart, I got you covered. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Work hard, play hard. That's the raider way. So, what are you drinkin'? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' Just tell me what you want. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' Damn collar itches like the devil. Now, what do you need? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' You want a drink, or what? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' Can't stand wearin' this damn thing. What can I get you? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=01042474 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Comin' right up! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=You bet! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01042473 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Suit yourself. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Alright then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=010209CE |before=Player Default: What have you got? |response=I got whatever liqour this rowdy bunch can get their hands on, from fine spirits to rotgut that'll put a fire in your belly. What'll it be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=01028821 |trow=3 |before= |response=Ugh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nuh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01028820 |trow=2 |before= |response=Aaaiiee! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Agghh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0102881F |trow=3 |before= |response=What the?! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0 |before= |response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' Hello? Anybody home? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files